La pijamada
by Zuzu de Oz
Summary: Quedarte a cuidar a tu molesto primo de trece años junto a todos sus amigos un fin de semana puede resultar realmente molesto, pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en cierta persona? ¿Cederías a tus deseos o harías lo que es correcto?
1. Chapter 1

**La pijamada**

 _Naruto, así como sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, únicamente los uso para esta historia sin fines de lucro._

Advertencias: YAOI, SHOTA, LIME, Si cualquiera de estos temas te incomoda, da vuelta atrás y no leas, es mejor para todos, si te gusta, ¡Adelante!

 _Dedicada a Yiz, quien me ha dado la inspiración para escribir esto. Espero que te guste~_

 _._

* _CAPÍTULO I_ *

En aquella cálida tarde de verano, un joven gótico de estrafalaria cabellera plateada llamado Jashin, se encontraba –de mala manera, cabe decir- haciendo limpieza por su casa o más bien la de sus parientes, mientras que dentro de su enfurecida mente quería que le recordaran porque estaba haciendo tal cosa en vez de estar disfrutando su merecido fin de semana, como si un hombre joven y guapo de apenas dieciocho años como él no tuviera algo mejor que hacer que cuidar de su primo y sus amigos quienes para colmo no pasaban de los doce, ¿Cómo es que había llegado a esta situación? Ah sí, los padres de su pequeño primo Hidan habían salido a una cena o algo así (no había prestado mucha atención a eso) y con tal que su tesoro no se quedara solo esa noche le habían permitido hacer una pijamada con todos sus amigos del instituto, entonces no había tenido más opción que quedarse a ser niñero, pues encima había sido una orden que no daba oportunidad a rechazos, ya que al morir su padres sus tíos se habían hecho cargo de él y debía obedecerlos como si de sus progenitores se tratase.

Ahora estaba casi entrada la noche, la puesta de Sol ya podía apreciarse a través de algunos altos edificios de la ciudad, pronto comenzarían a llegar los invitados a la reunión que, según le había dicho Hidan, eran nueve niños, ¡Nueve! ¡Tendría que cuidar en total a diez niños prepubertos latosos todo el fin de semana! Lanzó un quejido en voz alta, iban a ser unos largos días.

Pasados unos minutos de aquel episodio de frustración y que finalmente terminara la limpieza que luego esos niños se encargarían de ensuciar nuevamente, el sonido de un claxon se escuchó fuera de su ventana, lo que le hizo asomarse por ésta; al hacerlo vio como de un auto bajaban dos de los amigos del albino menor, un chico rubio con una coleta alta y otro un poco más bajo de cabello rojo, si no mal recordaba eran Deidara y Sasori, dos niños que a su corta edad eran apasionados del arte y soñaban con ser artistas reconocidos, aún cuando sus conceptos de arte los hicieran estar discutiendo cada cinco minutos. Luego de ellos enseguida llegaron otros dos, éstos a pesar de que debían tener once y doce eran mucho más altos que los demás, uno era llamado Kakuzu mientras que el otro tenía por nombre Kisame, castaño y peliazul respectivamente; en opinión de Jashin, ellos dos eran sin duda los más raros del grupo. Al saludarse los cinco, no tardaron en aparecer otros dos, ellos eran considerados los mejores amigos de todo el instituto y quizás hasta de la colonia, Yahiko y Nagato, ambos pelirrojos. Jashin suspiró desde la ventana, en total habían llegado seis y contando a su primo eran siete, si no se equivocaba sólo faltaban Obito e Itachi, ambos primos y descendientes de la familia Uchiha, una de las más poderosas de la ciudad, pero entonces con ellos dos serían sólo nueve, faltaba uno, ¿Quién sería la nueva amistad de su primo?

Tras esa escena se quitó de la ventana, a juzgar por el ruido de abajo los menores ya habían entrado a la casa, así que con mucha pesadez se decidió a bajar para ''saludar'' (o más bien asegurarse que no echaran a perder todo su esfuerzo). Mientras bajaba las escaleras iba pensando en todo lo que tendría que sufrir por culpa de esos engendros y en que tendría que poner a prueba sus nulas habilidades en la cocina, esperaba no incendiar la casa, o mejor, tal vez si la incendiaba con los niños adentro…

—¡Wow, miren! —exclamaron Deidara y Hidan al mismo tiempo, captando la atención del mayor quien ya iba por el último escalón.

Jashin miró hacia donde había provenido el grito y vio a todos los niños amontonados en la ventana como si estuvieran viendo un espectáculo en la calle, por lo que se decidió a disfrutarlo también; fuera de su casa había una enorme limosina color negro que brillaba a pesar de la escaza luz del día, los vidrios estaban polarizados así que no podía verse hacia el interior, sin embargo, no tardó en adivinar que se trataba del transporte Uchiha, seguramente Obito e Itachi habían llegado. La puerta de la limosina se abrió dejando ver a un hombre trajeado de piel pálida y cabello negro, un sello cien por ciento Uchiha; el hombre se acercó a la puerta trasera que daba a la casa y la abrió dando paso a que los que fueran en ella descendieran y tal como pensó, los niños se encontraban ahí.

Se quitó de la ventana y fue a abrir la puerta principal para que las pequeñas celebridades entraran, pero para su curiosidad, éstos se bajaron del auto mas no se acercaron a la casa, más bien parecían ver el interior, como si hubiera algo o alguien y estuvieran tratando de bajarle.

—Espera… ¿Qué traen con ellos? —preguntó Yahiko presentando una visible emoción.

—No me digas que… ¡Sí es él! ¡Zetsu vino! —exclamó esta vez Kisame, haciendo que todos los chicos fueran contagiados por su alegría.

El albino no entendía nada, ¿Quién era ese tal Zetsu? Volvió su vista al auto y su respuesta llegó por sí sola: Siendo ayudado por los primos Uchiha, un joven de extraños cabellos verdes bajó también del transporte, pero eso no era todo, claramente podía ver que la piel del muchacho no era normal, era blanca, pero también negra… ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Quién era? Lucía temeroso y de lejos pudo apreciar una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa hacia sus primos. Los niños que miraban desde adentro prácticamente empujaron al mayor y corrieron hasta el trío, mas todos se enfocaron en Zetsu una vez que llegaron, abrazándolo y acariciando su cabeza, como si lo felicitaran o algo así, pero él no salía de su asombro, era sin duda algo muy inusual de ver.

—Debemos felicitarlos, Itachi y Obito, para que lograran traerlo es una misión imposible —dijo Kakuzu, dándole una palmada en la espalda al peliverde de piel bicolor.

—No fue fácil, pero logramos sacarlo de su habitación —respondió Itachi con una leve sonrisa.

—No hablen como si no me gustara venir a verlos… —la voz del chico atrajo la atención de todos, era una voz aguda y suave pero a diferencia de lo que se pudiera pensar por su timidez, era de un timbre lo suficientemente alto, algo dentro del niñero hizo clic al escucharlo, pero no supo muy bien que—. Saben que no puedo salir mucho por mi condición…

Nadie dijo más al respecto, un silencio se hizo entre los presentes causando una inmensa curiosidad en Jashin, tanto misterio lo estaba matando, quería saber cuál era la condición del muchacho, de lo que estaban hablando, porque no quería salir nunca a pasear con sus amigos si a leguas se notaba que éstos le querían mucho, quería saberlo todo y ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo obsesivos que eran sus pensamientos.

Después de aquella escena el primero en romper el silencio fue Obito, animándolos a todos a entrar a la casa para empezar el festejo, entonces la limosina se despidió de ellos y retomó su camino. El albino mayor se quedó parado en la puerta para saludar a todos y más allá de lo que se pudiera pensar, saludó a todos con ánimo y camaradería, si bien se hartaba de tener que cuidar niños en vez de salir de fiesta, la verdad es que se llevaba bien con ellos, eran un desastre total, cosa que él también era y en ocasiones al juntarse podía representar todo un peligro para lo sociedad. Estaba riendo por eso sin darse cuenta, cuando de pronto una mirada fija en él lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al bajar su vista su corazón se aceleró apenas un poco, pues unos expresivos ojos dorados lo miraban con fijeza. Entonces, sin saber muy bien que hacer se puso en cuclillas para darla la mano:

—Bienvenido, soy Jashin y estaré a cargo de ustedes el fin de semana, si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo —explicó mientras le extendía la mano como una señal de saludo.

El pequeño peliverde le miró un poco más pero no tardó en sonreír y estrechar la mano del mayor suavemente, al parecer le había caído bien pues el agarre duró más de lo que el albino pensaba.

—Gracias, mi nombre es Zetsu Uchiha —dijo en respuesta el niño con una gran sonrisa que al mayor encantó por completo, incluso haciéndole olvidar de momento que también era un Uchiha. Luego de ello se soltaron la mano y Jashin se levantó para cerrar la puerta.

Luego de eso la tarde pasó veloz, hizo una cena que constaba de panqueques, helado y leche achocolatada para todos los niños e incluso él les robó un poco, todo sin despegar la mirada del más nuevo del grupo; ese chico era raro, mucho más raro que Kisame y Kakuzu, pero a diferencia de ellos Zetsu le parecía una rareza bella, era como el día y la noche en una persona, sin mencionar que sus ojos y su cabello parecían hacer una hermosa escena de un día soleado en un prado verde, quizás por eso le había llamado la atención, porque representaba todo lo que le gustaba.

Trató de quitarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza en el momento, Zetsu era un niño de unos once o doce años, amigo de su primo menor, no podía pensar en que le gustaba, fuera cual fuera el modo de ello. Podía ser malo, podía ser un dolor de cabeza para sus tíos, podía ser un rebelde sin causa, podía ser un lujurioso salido que se acostara con todo aquello que se moviera mientras tuviera pene, pero nunca, NUNCA, con un niño y menos que fuera amigo de su primo. ¡Ah! No podía pensar en eso, era todo, tenía que pasar página e ir a otra cosa. Al ver que todos habían terminado de cenar aprovechó la oportunidad y dio un par de palmadas.

—Muy bien, niños, hoy fue un gran día pero deben irse a la habitación, si necesitan ir al baño Hidan los lleva.

Ante los abucheos de los niños y el quejido del albino menor, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió mientras los llevaba de regreso a la habitación, él único que no hizo protesta fue Zetsu, quien acató órdenes sin rechistar, cosa que no pasó por alto para el mayor.

Jashin suspiró una vez que quedó solo en la cocina y miró a su alrededor el desastre que había, tendría que limpiar de nuevo el área. Primero comenzó por poner los platos en el lavavajillas y luego se puso a limpiar la mesa, en esos momentos podría estar en una fiesta, pero no, estaba limpiando el desastre de unos mocosos.

—Podría estar pasándola bien con algún chico sexy —murmuró en voz alta, pero sólo una imagen vino a su cabeza, ocasionando que dejara su tarea de limpiar en ese mismo instante. Al pensar en aquello, la imagen de un chico aproximadamente seis o siete años menor que él había inundado su cabeza, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué había sido eso? Él no era un maldito pedófilo, pero ese pelo verde, esa piel de yin y yang, así como esos soles habían aparecido en su mente… Mordió su labio y golpeó la mesa ligeramente, seguramente era el sueño, sí, seguramente…

Dejó la cocina tal como estaba y se decidió a limpiar al día siguiente cuando los gritos infantiles no le dejaran ni escuchar sus sucios pensamientos. Subió a prisa las escaleras y se encerró de un portazo en su habitación, en la cual una vez entró se dejó caer en su cama. Estaba agobiado por todo, por el trabajo que representaba ser niñero y por no poder ir a divertirse como cualquier adulto joven, pero aún peor, estaba agobiado porque ese niño extraño no salía de su mente.

Golpeó la cama antes de levantarse para desvestirse y vestir tan sólo un delgado pantalón de pijama, acto seguido se quitó las sábanas para meterse debajo de ellas, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa:

—Quizás platillos con tanta carne que podría tapar mis arterias… O ese chico rubio con quien me acosté el otro día… No, ni siquiera me gustaba tanto… Mmm… o quizás Zet… ¡Basta!

No podía entender como ese niño se había metido tanto en su cabeza, con tan sólo un apretón de manos y una sonrisa se había grabado para siempre en su estúpido cerebro y ahora no podía sacárselo, pero lo más preocupante no era eso, para nada, lo peor del asunto era que en su mente no podía pensar en ninguno de sus anteriores amantes, pues su degenerada mente cambiaba a esa persona por el peliverde y eso no era nada, pero nada sano.

Zetsu… Su pelo verde esparcido en la almohada, sus ojos dorados brillando aún más, sus mejilla blanca completamente sonrojada y la negra igual de caliente, pero sin poder apreciarse, su dulce voz diciendo su nombre, impaciente, esperando que él se acercara y lo acariciara… Que lo…

—¡¿EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO?! —se gritó sin poder contenerse, ni siquiera le preocupó despertar a los menores. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, pero eso no fue siquiera lo peor… Tardó en animarse a mirar hacia abajo, sin embargo, al hacerlo lentamente y con mucho pánico, se dio cuenta de que ese sucio pensamiento le había provocado una erección.

¿Era en serio? ¿Tan terrible karma tenía? Bueno, quizás era un castigo por todo lo que había hecho, pero no podía ser tan cruel la vida con él, mira que excitarse con un niño… ¡Sonaba peor dicho así, mierda!

¿Y ahora qué podía hacer? No quería bañarse con agua fría a esas horas y ya que su mente no le daba tregua tendría que hacerlo del modo tradicional. Se bajó apenas un poco el pantalón para liberar su miembro y con su mano comenzó un vaivén que pronto se fue haciendo más rápido, quería terminar eso cuanto antes… Pero nada.

Gruñó frustrado pues a pesar de semejante erección no lograba darse suficiente placer, estaba desesperado, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Fue entonces cuando su mente se transportó a otro lugar, esa fantasía enferma volvió; imaginó al joven ojidorado ahí junto a él, experimentando un placer nunca antes vivido para su pequeño y virginal cuerpo. Un gruñido escapó de los labios del mayor al pensar en que el pequeño no había sido tocado antes y en la posibilidad de que él fuera el primero. Lo imaginó rogándole que le enseñara, con sus mejillas rojas, su cuerpo temblando de nervios y placer, sus ojos llenos de deseo y temor… Su cuerpo puro haciéndole un espacio al suyo, sucio y digno de un demonio, no apto para tomar a ese ángel. ¿Cómo se sentiría estar en su interior? Estrecho, cálido y húmedo, así debería sentirse el paraíso, uno que él nunca visitará.

Gimió más alto mientras su mano iba aumentando nuevamente el ritmo, con tan sólo pensar en el menor su pene se endureció más y unas pocas gotas de líquido pre-seminal comenzaron a mojarle.

Zetsu, Zetsu gritando su nombre mientras él se abría paso en su dulce interior, podía ver esos ojos llenos de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo le pedía que continuara y él no se hacía del rogar, lo abrazaba por su delgada cintura mientras comenzaba a embestirlo lento pero profundo, sintiendo como esas suaves paredes lo presionaban haciéndole sentir el mayor de los placeres. ''Jashin, Jashin'' era lo que repetía una y otra vez, tan perdido en el placer como él, abrazándole y tocándolo con sus pequeñas manos mientras ambos gemían el nombre del otro en ese pequeño espacio que dejaban entre sus cuerpos. Su erección era firmemente apretada por el menor, mientras que el miembro de éste soltaba abundante pre-seminal en su liso vientre, sabía que no iba a aguantar más y él tampoco, quería que llegaran juntos, estaba a punto, por ello llevó su mano al pene del bicolor y lo masturbó mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas de manera bestial, los gemidos de ambos eran incontrolables, era el final; Zetsu gritó muy alto su nombre en un grito que al albino se le antojó de lo más excitante y esto combinado a la forma como comenzó a estrujarle luego del orgasmo lo llevaron hasta su final, haciendo que tras una profunda y certera embestida dejara ir su semen dentro del chico peliverde.

—¡Ah, Zetsu! —gritó en el momento, se había venido en su mano con abundancia.

Siguió acariciándose hasta que terminó por salir todo, no recordaba haber tenido un orgasmo así de potente desde… Nunca, y tan sólo por una fantasía. Miró su mano y suspiró antes de tomar un pañuelo de la mesa de al lado para limpiar aquel desastre y luego volver a subir su pijama, ahora sólo quería dormir, después de semejante acto.

Acaba de masturbarse, de masturbarse pensando en el amigo de su primo, en un niño de doce años. No podía haber caído más bajo, repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Sólo tenía claras un par de cosas: Una, era un maldito pedófilo.

Dos, tanto él como Zetsu estaban perdidos.

.

.

Porque ahora debía llevar esa fantasía a la realidad como fuera.

* _FIN_ *

(N/A): Espero que les haya gustado, continuación pronto, se agradecen opiniones.

Yiz, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, prometo no tardar con lo que sigue (3c 3c) (¿?)

Sayonara~


	2. Chapter 2

**La pijamada**

 _Naruto, así como sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, únicamente los uso para esta historia sin fines de lucro._

Advertencias: YAOI, SHOTA, LEMON, Si cualquiera de estos temas te incomoda, da vuelta atrás y no leas, es mejor para todos, si te gusta, ¡Adelante!

 _Dedicada a Yiz, quien me ha dado la inspiración para escribir esto. Aquí va la segunda parte, espero que te guste~_

 _._

* _CAPÍTULO II_ *

Al día siguiente de todo lo acontecido, los niños se habían levantado muy temprano para continuar con los juegos y travesuras. Para esto, Jashin también había madrugado para poder tenerles el desayuno y que no le estuvieran molestando, realmente no quería hablar con nadie ni tampoco ver a nadie, sobre todo a cierto bicolor, quien luego de semejante sueño no podía siquiera mirarle a los ojos. ¡Y no porque tuviera vergüenza! Para nada, más bien porque sabía que en cualquier momento podría saltarle encima y el no poder hacerlo le frustraba de sobremanera. Se aseguró de preparar los nueve platos de huevos estrellados con tocino y su respectivo vaso de jugo de naranja, para luego subir a su habitación dispuesto a echarse en la cama por el resto del día, así podría pensar qué demonios haría para llevar a cabo su macabro plan; podía ser despiadado, pero en sus planes no estaba violarlo, de hecho, quería escuchar al menor tan excitado como seguramente él lo estaría, quería ver placer y no miedo en sus ojos, pero, ¿Cómo lograr semejante cosa? Era algo peligroso y no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar cada detalle minuciosamente, era casi una tarea imposible, ¡Maldita sea!

Mientras tanto en el primer piso, poco a poco los niños fueron llegando al comedor; Hidan estuvo a punto de gritarle a su primo con sus poderosos pulmones para que preparara su desayuno ya que todos morían de hambre, de no ser porque el olor del delicioso desayuno inundó sus fosas nasales al igual que al resto.

—Vaya, tu primo sí que es bueno, hm—dijo Deidara sin perder tiempo en tomar su plato o el que él escogió como suyo.

—Parece que sí, sabía que era bueno en muchos aspectos, pero no cocinando —bromeó Hidan siendo seguido por las risas de sus amigos, quienes poco a poco imitaron al rubio.

—Por cierto, ¿No va a comer con nosotros? —preguntó Zetsu curioso, a la par que iba cortando en partes el huevo estrellado.

—No lo sé, él es así —el albino se encogió de hombros—. En las mañanas se pone gruñón, más cuando madruga, pero más tarde seguro nos acompañará.

El peliverde asintió con una sonrisa y continuó con su desayuno, en realidad estaba un poco decepcionado de que no fuera a acompañarlos en ese momento, le había agradado mucho el día anterior por la razón de que no había sido como con todo el mundo, él no lo miró raro ni por un momento, tampoco hizo ninguna mueca de asco, al contrario, le había saludado tan amable como si fuera cualquier otra persona ''normal''; además, la forma como le había hablado, la sonrisa que le dirigió, le había hecho sentir como si un montón de animalejos voladores estuvieran haciendo fiesta en su estómago o quizás vomitándole. Él sabía desde hacía un tiempo que no le gustaban las niñas, como por ejemplo a Yahiko, quien desde siempre había perseguido a Konan, de hecho su primer amor había sido Sasori, aunque era muy pequeño aún y esto nunca había pasado más allá de una fantasía infantil, pero que le bastó para darse cuenta que no era como la mayoría, así que no le quedaba ninguna duda: Jashin, el primo mayor de Hidan por siete años, le había gustado.

—Oye, Zetsu, ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves rojo —dijo Kisame llamando la atención de todos, en especial del bicolor, quien se ruborizó aún más al haber sido descubierto.

—Es cierto, ¿No te sientes mal? —preguntó Itachi algo preocupado, después de todo el estado de salud del peliverde era delicado, así que debían cuidarlo. El grupo lo veía algo así como el hermanito menor y aquello le causaba risa al chico, sin embargo, en ese momento sólo quería que la tierra lo tragase.

—Oh no, estoy bien —respondió con una sonrisa algo forzada y nerviosa, que sus amigos se enteraran de ese sentimiento era lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento.

Después de ese momento, poco a poco todos regresaron a la normalidad, las risas, bromas y jugarretas nuevamente volvieron a reinar en la sala, incluso Zetsu se unió a ellas después de la vergonzosa situación. Terminaron su desayuno un rato después, no sin haber dejado un gran desastre en toda la mesa luego de que Hidan y Deidara comenzaran una guerra de comida que pocos momentos después Kisame y Obito secundaron. Entre Itachi, Zetsu y Nagato se encargaron de dejar limpia la mesa y los platos en el lavavajillas, del resto tendría que encargarse el primo de Hidan, cosa que le dio cierta gracia al peliverde, la próxima vez lo pensaría mejor antes de cuidarlos, sentía un poco de pena por él.

—¡Hey! El día está precioso, yo opino que salgamos a jugar al parque —propuso el rubio del grupo con entusiasmo.

—Sí, puedes decirle a Jashin que nos lleve, ¿No, Hidan? —dijo esta vez Yahiko, visiblemente emocionado por la propuesta de Deidara.

—¡Sería maravilloso que fuera con nosotros! —exclamó el ojidorado sin pensar, aunque al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se ruborizó con furia y fingió una nerviosa tos—. D-digo… Si él nos lleva será menos peligroso, ¿No? Además sería divertido ir —añadió para reparar sus primeras palabras, sin embargo, esto no pasó desapercibido por uno de sus primos, Itachi, quien sonrió de forma muy leve, aquel era un interesante descubrimiento, sobretodo porque nunca había visto a Zetsu tan entusiasmado.

Pasada esta escena, Hidan se encogió de hombros y rogó que su primo estuviera de buen humor para ir con ellos al parque, aunque a juzgar por la forma como había actuado temprano al dejarles el desayuno e irse, podía interpretar como que sería una tarea difícil… Y no se equivocó, de hecho, Jashin al principio se negó repetidas veces, no quería desperdiciar su tiempos llevándolos a ningún sitio, ¡En primera estaba en esa situación por obligación! Sin embargo, algo se activó en el albino cuando escuchó la frase:

—Todos están muy emocionados por la idea, hasta Zetsu, ¡Y eso no es nada fácil!

Hidan le miró anonadado, nunca había visto tal comportamiento en él, no podía creer la velocidad con la que el perezoso de su primo se había levantado dispuesto a acompañarlos, lo miraba moverse por la habitación para después hacerlo a un lado y salir escaleras abajo.

—¿Qué esperas? ¿No quieres ir?

El albino menor frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos antes de comenzar a seguirle, nunca se cansaría de decirlo, a pesar de la admiración que le tenía, ese hombre era realmente extraño.

Ambos bajaron hasta la sala de estar donde todos se encontraban esperando ansiosos y los gritos de emoción no se dieron a esperar por los niños al ver al mayor ahí, pero sucedió diferente con uno de ellos; Jashin miró a Zetsu, quien le devolvía la mirada con algo de timidez, una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus espinas dorsales y el peliverde se sonrosó recibiendo por respuesta una sonrisa del mayor, el cual le hizo un guiño con el ojo que incrementó el rubor del chico, cosa que llenó de orgullo al mayor y le dio una esperanza sobre la relación que pudieran tener en un futuro no tan lejano, una no tan inocente.

* _FIN_ *

(N/A): Espero que les haya gustado, lamento la tardanza y la próxima vez espero tenerlo pronto ToT

Yiz, espero que lo hayas disfrutadode nuevo, aunque prometo traerte el snusnu pronto~

Sayonara~


End file.
